Lightning Strikes
by MoohanStrikesBack
Summary: Annabeth notices a silhouette which reminds her all too well about Percy Jackson
1. Shadows

Chapter 1

Annabeth flinched as the thunder boomed outside, yet it was not the thunder that made her blood run cold. It was the silhouette that was illuminated in the lightning...

Annabeth blinked, it couldn't be him, could it. The silhouette was gone but Annbeth still felt chills down her spine, it definitely wasn't him.

He wouldn't be here even if he could come back. The memories of him brought tears to those eyes that everyone knew so well, and Annabeth bit back a sob.

Because she would never see her Seaweed Brain again. Percy Jackson was long gone.

Rain pelted Annabeth's face as she hurried across towards the Big House, anxious to tell Chiron what she had seen, but suddnely slammed into a hard force as solid as rock.

And hand was extended from a hooded figure, which she took and was pulled sharply to her feet and was about to thank her savior but he, (she assumed it was a he due to the immensely firm grip he had had when he pulled her up) had already turned and was walking towards the Big House.

Annabeth hurried after the hooded man, as he walked with an amazingly quick pace. A large crowd of campers had come to see the newcomer, as word of him had spread through the camp like wildfire. Undoubtedly due to some gossiping nymph.

The stranger greeted Chiron at the house and whispers spread through the crowd. Did Chiron know this man? Apparently not.

He stepped out and addressed the camp. " I go by the name of Sigma, I am second in command to the Chaos army, but I believe…that you know me by another name."

The man stepped forward into the firelight as he pulled off his hood. Annabeth gasped as her own eyes met those of the boy she had been desperately searching for these past months.

He grinned at Annabeth, " Missed me?" said Percy Jackson.


	2. My Percy

My mouth falls open, no way. It can't be him; it isn't possible! There is no logical way that Percy Jackson can be standing right in front of me.

And yet he is. He looks so similar to when I last saw him, his black glistening against the rain, his sea green eyes shining in the moonlight.

But as the lightning strikes against the water, I see another side to him. The way he's smiling, it's not a happy smile, it's a smile filled with pain and regret. It's not my smile.

And the way he holds himself, I can tell he is full of arrogance. And there is only one thing that could give Percy such a look: Power. And lots of it.

I don't doubt he is powerful, I mean, if he is truthful and has been with Chaos then he most certainly is. But that doesn't explain the most pressing question I have.

" Why are you here?" I ask my voice trembling slightly, I find myself having tears in my eyes for unknown reasons

" That's not a very warm welcome" he says with a unfamiliar glint in his eyes., " And as for why I'm here… I am here as I am ordered to be. I am loyal to Chaos and I shall do his bidding"

" That doesn't answer my question" My voice rising, why do I feel so uneasy about seeing him?

Percy steps closer to me, so close that I can feel his cool breath on my skin. I can tell the Aphrodite girls think we are about to kiss for the way they are squealing and I truly want to but instead Percy says:

" Who said I was at liberty to answer your question, I don't take orders from you and I don't respect you either." He snarls and turns his back.

" If I were to take orders from anyone here, it would be Chiron" he says and nods to Chiron" I respect him. I'll talk about it more in the morning"

He has another brief exchange with Chiron, who gestures his hand towards the big house. Percy lopes up the stones steps and wanders inside.

AS the campers mill back to their respective cabins, I wander to the stone steps, sit down and put my head in my hands. Where has my Percy gone?

" Do not worry child, Chiron" said in a voice that sounds a thousand years old (which it is) " Percy has been through much hardship, things you don't yet understand. It will take time before he is back to his old self again" he finishes

I hear the words, but I'm not really listening. All I can think about is how I will ever get my Percy back again.


End file.
